


Walkies

by abstractconcept



Series: Pet Shop [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Channish, Collars, Cross-Generation Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filth, Harry is the Little Black Dress, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Partners, No Age Explicitly Stated, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Remus visits the pet store and discovers a note from Snape; Harry has been left alone and needs exercise. A follow up to The Pet Store Window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bring Back the Porn a long time ago.  
> Beta: iamisaac, and all further mistakes are all mine.

Remus wiped his sweating palms on his trousers. Good God, he really was overexcited about this, wasn’t he? Well, it was only to be expected. It was rare that he managed to leave early on a Friday afternoon, and besides there was the—the boy.  
  
Remus still didn’t know what to call him. He was a slender, beautiful young teenager who appeared to live in a Pet Store window and Remus often stopped on his way home to ogle the lad being buggered by the shop owner. And the boy never seemed to mind; in fact, on the rare occasions when the owner of the store seemed to be elsewhere, the boy would masturbate in the window, apparently for Remus’ enjoyment.  
  
He was a good boy, and Remus looked forward to seeing him again.  
  
But when Remus approached the window, his footsteps quickening, the boy immediately got up on his knees and made a pleading gesture to the front door. Remus hesitated; he’d never actually been in the shop. But perhaps it was some sort of emergency? What if the shop was on fire and the boy couldn’t extract himself? Remus felt in his pocket for his wand and glanced around for Muggles.  
  
There weren’t any Muggles, but there was a note on the door. It read, in tight but careful handwriting,   
  
_Dear Voyeur,  
  
Out of town on business. The boy will need exercise. Take him for walkies. Leash is behind counter.   
  
–Store Owner_  
  
Remus gulped. Surely it wasn’t meant for him.   
  
The boy was pressed up against the window, naked except for a pair of tall, shiny leather boots. His expression was something between desperate and hopeful. Remus could hardly deny he _was_ a voyeur, so perhaps the note was meant for him. And anyway, how many wizards passed by on a regular basis? On the other hand, if it wasn’t well-trafficked how did the place stay open?  
  
If the note wasn’t for Remus, perhaps its intended recipient hadn’t come? He could hardly just leave the boy as he was.   
  
_He was going to go inside and get the boy. Of course he was. There had never been any doubt, really. How could he resist?_  
  
The door had a simple sealing spell on it, one easily undone by anyone with magical powers. Remus turned the knob and opened the door, eyes adjusting to the dim shop. To his mild consternation, the boy didn’t meet him at the door. Remus entered slowly, eyes sweeping from left to right. It was dusty and smelled faintly of sex, which was unsurprising.   
  
Remus looked to the window, where the boy waited obediently. “There’s an Enclosing Enchantment around my area,” the boy told him softly. “You’ll have to remove it before I can come out. I don’t have a wand.”  
  
Remus made his way to the boy, feeling his ankles prickle as he crossed the boundaries of the spell. “How far does it extend?” he asked, frowning. He didn’t like the idea of the young man being held captive this way, even if he seemed happy to be someone’s pet.  
  
The boy smiled a dazzling smile. “All down there,” he said, indicating a narrow hallway. “There’s a loo and a kitchen and stuff, but Master likes me to stay near the front window, otherwise it’s not good advertising. It’s okay. I can do wandless magic if I have to. It’s just—kind of a trade. Master keeps my wand. He shows it to me sometimes. He’s just . . . in charge of it.”  
  
“Oh,” Remus said, mulling this over. So it was a trade. Control for—lack of control, as it were. “The shop owner, you mean? Who is he, exactly? And what’s your name?”  
  
The boy looked suddenly uncertain. “He didn’t say in his note to you?”  
  
“I didn’t know it _was_ a note to me. It could have meant anybody.”  
  
“We didn’t know your name, either. I’m Harry, but I don’t think . . . that is, I think he’d have told you his name if he’d wanted you to know.”  
  
“Fair enough. Why me?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “You pass by almost every day. He knew you’d like it. And he isn’t . . . he isn’t _generous,_ but he likes to show me off. Sometimes he has me sleep with _crowds_ of men. It’s his way of bragging.”  
  
Remus felt his frown deepen. “And that doesn’t bother you?”  
  
“I have veto power,” the boy said. His smile turned impish. “And I rarely use it,” he added.  
  
“Oh.” Remus stared. He couldn’t think of anything else to say except, perhaps, ‘bend over.’ He really was going to have to force his mind down a different avenue of thought. He considered telling the boy his name, but not giving it out empowered him, made him feel he had some small hold over the situation—and the boy. “Um. _Finite Incantatum,_ ” he said.   
  
Harry tilted his head, smiling innocently. “The leash is behind the counter,” he said.  
  
Remus backed away, swallowing hard, and made his way back to the counter. There were any number of lubricants and dildos and toys, and it took him a few minutes of searching to spot the long, thin strap of leather, perfect for taking a young boy on a walk or, alternatively (and Remus hardened thinking about it) giving him a light whipping.  
  
The boy followed Remus with every sign of happiness. “Er. Don’t you want to put something on?” Remus asked him gently, looking at the boy’s nude body.  
  
The boy looked up at him blankly for a second before his green eyes lit up. “Oh! Yes, sir.” He ran back to his window seat and grabbed something up, trotting obediently back. He smiled and fastened a little strap of studded leather around his neck. “I take it off sometimes because it chafes,” he explained.   
  
Remus stared. “Is this how you always go on walks?”  
  
Harry beamed. “It will be fine,” he assured the man. “You’ll see.”  
  
Shrugging, Remus fastened the leash with trembling fingers.  
  
“Let’s go to the park!” Harry said eagerly, and strained against the leash, heading for the door, acting for all the world like an excited puppy.  
  
Remus followed him, letting Harry tug him outside. He stopped briefly to shut the door behind him and then allowed the boy to pull him down the street. It was still daylight and walking a naked young man was mortifying. He kept glancing around, wondering what would happen when someone spotted them. When he passed the first Muggle on the sidewalk, Remus thought he would faint from apprehension, but the man didn’t notice Harry at all. Looking closer at the leash, Remus noticed it was vaguely transparent; it probably had some sort of cloaking charm embedded. That was quite a relief.  
  
However, when they got to the park, a man sitting on a bench immediately looked up from his paper and smiled broadly. “Hello, there,” the man said. From the look in his eye, he had obviously seen Harry.  
  
Remus cleared his throat, but before he could respond Harry had practically thrown himself into the man’s lap, nuzzling him. “I want to play,” Harry announced.  
  
The man looked happy, though slightly surprised. “Affectionate thing, isn’t he?” he remarked, stroking Harry’s bare back.   
  
Remus wanted to be horrified, but found that instead he was extremely turned on. Harry was always quite the show, and right now he seemed to be outdoing himself—he was practically purring and ran a slow tongue over the man’s face.   
  
“S—sorry,” Remus blurted. “He’s a bit . . . um . . . enthusiastic.”  
  
The man let Harry lick him, his petting becoming just as enthusiastic. “Oh, that’s all right,” he said good-naturedly. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Remus could only watch as Harry squirmed in the man’s lap, basking in the attention. “I like your cologne,” the boy said. “It’s very subtle, but nice.” He began to snuffle the man’s neck and collar, working his way down until, to Remus’ embarrassment, he wriggled out of the man’s lap and pressed his face to the stranger’s crotch.   
  
“Harry,” Remus rebuked, tugging the leash feebly.   
  
Harry ignored him, rubbing his face eagerly against the man’s trousers, smiling prettily against the burgeoning erection. “He’s not hurting anything,” the man said hoarsely. Remus noticed he was beginning to lift his hips, trying to grind himself against Harry’s slightly parted lips. Remus could hardly blame him. He felt his own prick beginning to ache, and he shifted his weight a little, not that it did any good.  
  
Then Harry’s fingers danced up to the zip of the man’s trousers.   
  
Remus gave the leash a harder tug. “ _Harry_ ,” he admonished. “You don’t—do that unless you’re invited.”  
  
“He’s fine,” the man said. He undid his own trousers, grasping Harry’s head with one hand. “You mind?” he said, finally looking up at Remus for a moment.  
  
To his surprise, Remus found he really didn’t, and shook his head wordlessly.  
  
The man guided his cock into Harry’s open and waiting mouth, immediately thrusting deep into the boy’s mouth. It startled Remus enough to rock him back on his heels, but though Harry gagged a little he made no move to try to stop the man.   
  
The stranger tightened his fist in Harry’s hair, hips rocking as he gazed down at the boy. Harry made muffled little moans, dutifully allowing the man to fuck his mouth. Remus had to reach down and give his own swollen prick a tight squeeze, trying to alleviate the need.   
  
Then the man gasped a little, his face tightening. “What’s wrong?” Remus asked, alarmed.  
  
“Little brat used his teeth,” the man complained.  
  
Remus made a quick decision and snapped the end of the leash against Harry’s buttock. “Harry! No biting!” he remonstrated firmly.   
  
Harry made a noise of protest, and Remus swatted him again, harder. The thin strip of leather raised a welt on Harry’s sweet little arse—and raised Remus’ prick right up into the air. Harry tried to pull off the man’s prick, but the man held fast to his head. “Behave,” Remus growled.   
  
Whimpering, the boy subsided, head bobbing. The man moaned.   
  
“Better?” Remus asked, feeling strange. It wasn’t as though Harry even belonged to him, but for some odd reason he felt the need to make the boy, well, perform.   
  
“A bit,” the man grunted, sweating a little.   
  
“Harry, you were the one who wanted to suck this nice man’s cock,” Remus told him in a low voice. “If you’re not going to do it to a satisfactory standard, there’s no point in offering at all.”   
  
The man let out a shuddery sigh and let go of Harry’s head to grip the bench, knuckles turning white. “Deeper,” he groaned.   
  
“Suck him deeper, Harry,” Remus directed. When Harry didn’t obey, Remus grabbed his head and pushed it down, forcing the boy to take more of the man’s prick. “Swallow him,” Remus ordered. Choking a little, Harry managed this, picking up a pace.  
  
“Better,” the man gasped. “He needs a bit of training up, but he’ll make a fine little cocksucker one day.”  
  
“Thank you,” Remus replied. “Thank the man for the kind compliment, Harry,” he added with a bit of vicious enjoyment.   
  
Harry pulled off long enough to smile and say, “Thank you, sir.” When the words were hardly out of his mouth the man was in it again, both hands now framing Harry’s face. Remus watched, entranced and stimulated, his blood thrumming.  
  
“What—a—good boy—you are,” the strange man panted. Then he pulled Harry off by his hair, causing the boy to flinch in pain. With his free hand, the stranger began to masturbate with short, hard tugs. He looked down at Harry, who looked back innocently. With a strangled cry, the man came, shooting his seed all over Harry’s face.   
  
Harry recoiled for a moment, but let the man pull him back, rubbing the head of his prick against Harry’s lips as he finished milking himself, the pearly liquid coating Harry’s lips, making them glossy. Finally he fell back against the bench, his breathing heavy.  
  
“Say thank you, Harry,” Remus instructed quickly.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry echoed, sounding dazed.   
  
“Come on, now. It’s not exercise when you’re sitting around like this,” Remus said. He nodded to the man, now tucking himself back into his pants, and led the boy away. Harry dragged his feet, still seeming a bit shocked, and Remus had to grab hold of his collar to hurry him along.   
  
“Where are we going?” he asked.   
  
“To get you some more vigorous exercise,” said Remus, leading the boy behind a nearby bush. It wasn’t much, but he wasn’t invisible, and it was the best that he could do. “Bend over,” he ordered.   
  
Harry did so, getting down on his hands and knees.   
  
“You are a natural at this,” Remus remarked. “Does your—master—do this sort of thing with you?”  
  
Harry sucked in a breath as Remus breached the boy with his wand, lubricating him. “Yes,” Harry quavered. “He likes to be last. He likes to wait until—”  
  
He broke off and Remus removed the wand and pushed the boy into the grass, mounting him. “Wait until what?” he demanded, immediately beginning to slam into the boy, giving him no time to adjust. He’d waited too long already.  
  
“Until everyone’s had a go,” Harry gasped. “And my arsehole is stretched a bit—and—slippery,” he added with a moan. “He wants to—watch me—get it first,” the boy explained as Remus humped him almost mindlessly, only half paying attention to what the boy was saying.   
  
Remus reached around to tug one of Harry’s nipples, enjoying the pained noises Harry made, though the boy didn’t try to get away or make Remus stop. “What else does he like?” Remus asked.  
  
“He likes it—when they get rough—and slap me about—and spit on me—and then when I’m really tired and stressed out, I’m all his. And I love it when he stops everything and comes to get me. Even if a bloke has his big prick up my arse and is in the _fucking middle_ of coming, he’ll yank me away and wrap me around him and I’m _all his again_.”  
  
Remus laughed throatily. “I must admit, it sounds hot to watch.” He was pounding the boy so hard that Harry could hardly get any traction; his fingers tore out chunks of grass and the toes of his boots left gouges in the dirt. “I don’t understand something,” Remus panted. “I watch you every fucking day. I never see anyone but him. And you. How do you sell anything?”  
  
Harry gave the man a wicked wink over his shoulder. “We’re only there when you’re there,” he said. “The shop moves. Mostly we host private parties. Late nights are big.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Suddenly Remus felt his belly was full of fire; he never had money for such things. Well, he’d get every penny he didn’t have out of Harry today. He pulled his cock out, dripping a little on the grass. “Straddle me,” he ordered, getting carefully to the ground. “Get on me and fuck yourself.”  
  
Harry looked wide-eyed, but hurried to mind the man. “This is better exercise?” he guessed.   
  
Remus smiled crookedly. “It’s better,” he said in a clipped voice as the boy began to sink down on his cock, grimacing a little. “Faster.” Nodding, Harry tried to pick up the pace, but the boots were a problem. They had too much heel and threw his balance off. Not that Remus was going to give him any slack over _that_. His eyes narrowed. “ _Harder_ ,” he growled.  
  
Harry was fully engaged now, driving himself down on the man’s prick and whimpering with each downward thrust.   
  
“I think you can do better,” Remus said coolly.   
  
Harry looked up, worried but submissive, and paused before he threw himself into the task. Now the boy was arching, hands scrambling for purchase as he impaled himself again and again.   
  
“ _Harder_ ,” Remus snarled.  
  
Perhaps Harry simply couldn’t.  
  
Remus reached up and slapped him, turning his cheek red. The boy looked absolutely shocked for one long moment, staring, before his eyes caught fire and he began to fuck himself madly, hips gyrating as he tried to find that spot. He glared down at Remus, fucking with pure fury, and doing an _excellent_ job. Of course, if he kept it up, Remus was going to lose control, and they couldn’t have that happen. . .  
  
“Stop,” Remus said.  
  
Harry didn’t.  
  
Remus grabbed him by his hair, holding him motionless. “You do as I say,” he spat.  
  
Harry’s thin chest was heaving. “Yes, sir,” he gasped. “But you shouldn’t make me stop. I can do better. I can fuck harder, I promise.”  
  
“On your back,” Remus said, ignoring this.  
  
He flung Harry down on the grass and the boy spread himself wide, every inch an invitation. Harry reached up to him, but Remus held up a hand to forestall the boy. “Wait,” he said. He bent over the boy, treacherous, quivering fingertips too excited to touch him. And touch the boy he did, indulging in the urge to stoke his downy belly and the thin line of hair there, sighing in pleasure as he tweaked the boy’s nipples and forced him to cry out. He caressed Harry’s shoulders, tickled the soft indentation between hip and torso, even smoothed his palms all the way down Harry’s legs and fondled his shiny boots.   
  
Harry made noise continuously, a cacophony of whimpers, cries, squeals and murmurs, all swirling together in a lusty soundtrack that seemed to dig its way into Remus’ gut, warm and shivery.   
  
“I want _more_ of you,” he growled.   
  
Harry’s eyes widened again, but Remus was beginning to read the boy and understood the delight. Harry stretched his arms over his head, and Remus pinned them that way. With his free hand he reached down, toying with Harry’s prick. It was small, but eager, bouncing happily whenever Remus gave it a nudge. Best of all, Remus liked sliding his finger into Harry’s body, feeling his hole tighten around it, sucking him in, slick and hot.   
  
And then Remus was on him; he would hardly be surprised if he suffocated the boy, Harry was so small beneath him. He spread the boy’s legs as far as he could, hitching each black boot over one of his arms. He sank into the boy like a warm bath.   
  
For a moment there was utter contentment, pure sexual bliss. And then his prick reminded him he wasn’t done; he wanted to move, to push and thrust and take. He began to ride Harry, rutting wildly as the boy gasped and writhed, trying to accommodate the contortions of Remus’ body.  
  
Remus pinned him by the shoulders, grinding him into the dirt as he took Harry’s arse. Harry mashed one hand against his mouth, barely muffling the shouts and mewls. Remus lifted him higher and higher until he could slide almost straight down into Harry’s body. It was a bit of a twist, but he liked the added power that gravity gave him. At his age, he’d take any help he could get.   
  
“You like that, don’t you?” he whispered.  
  
Harry, eyes streaming, nodded hard. He had both hands balled into fists now, bobbing uselessly, obviously trained not to touch back unless instructed. He seemed very helpless and small.  
  
 _Lovely._ “A little more,” Remus promised.  
  
Harry struggled as Remus bit his nipple, sucked his throat, all while pumping into the unbearable tightness of Harry’s body. He even reached out to run his fingers through the remainder of the stranger’s emission, then press his fingers into Harry’s mouth to be lovingly licked clean. Remus leant over, trying to get as close as possible to the boy, holding him, feeling the coarse hair on his belly rub against him.  
  
Harry clung to him tightly, nearly screaming, his face twisted in orgasmic pleasure as Remus rutted against him.   
  
As Harry’s anus suddenly constricted, Remus’ mind swirled with snow in the summer. Everything went white as his body jolted, pumping his semen deep into Harry’s body.  
  
They lay in the flattened grass tighter, sweaty and spent. “I should get you home,” Remus finally said, ashamed of himself for having taken everything so far.   
  
“I love this park,” Harry said breathlessly. “There’s always someone fun to do here.” Remus did not for a moment think he really meant ‘something’ instead of ‘someone.’ Harry rolled onto his side and grinned. “But, yes, you have to take me home. I’m all covered in grass. And dirt. And _other_ stuff.”  
  
“Yes, well,” Remus answered, unsure what to say to that.  
  
“You’ll have to give me a bath,” Harry explained.   
  
Remus’ eyes dilated as he considered the possibilities. “I do?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Master hates having to give me baths. He says the fun part is getting me dirty. So I wouldn’t be surprised if he relegated the chore to you from now on.”  
  
“I see,” Remus said, not feeling as bad about things.   
  
“He thinks you’re a sucker and he can get you to do all the dirty work. Like physicals at the doctor’s. He hates taking me to the ‘vet,’” Harry said.   
  
“I could do that,” Remus told him eagerly. “I could take you to the vet.”  
  
Harry grinned, getting to his feet. Come was dripping down between his legs, and when he turned Remus could see it was not only sliding over his balls, but snaking toward his shoes. “Those will have to be cleaned,” Remus noted.  
  
Harry glanced down. “I’ll clean them,” he promised, licking his lips.  
  
Remus shivered with delight. “Good,” he said in a clipped voice, trying not to show his anticipation.   
  
He was probably going to be a glorified dog-sitter—but what perks!


End file.
